This invention relates to tools for stripping the sheaths or coverings from wires, cables, and the like, for example from the end portions of the same. This may be accomplished by making a cut or cuts wholly or partly through the sheath, and then displacing the sheath and the core relative to one another.
The object of the present invention is to provide a simplified tool for these purposes.